


En quête de vérité

by Walkyrie_Kane



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rise of the Tomb Raider, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkyrie_Kane/pseuds/Walkyrie_Kane
Summary: Cherchant un moyen de libérer Sam de l’emprise croissante d’Himiko, Lara suit les traces de son père et continue ses recherches sur le prophète immortel. Alors que Lara s’approche chaque jour un peu plus de la vérité derrière le mythe, son monde s’effrite au point de devenir méconnaissable. Seule contre tous, Lara devra distinguer ses ennemis de ses alliés pour atteindre ses fins.





	1. Mirages

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Seeking Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180869) by [Walkyrie_Kane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkyrie_Kane/pseuds/Walkyrie_Kane)



> J'ai voulu avec cette fic conserver un lien entre Sam et Lara pendant Rise. La motivation de Lara est donc modifiée. Je pense écrire huit chapitres mais je n'en suis pas encore certaine. C'est ma première fanfiction, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d’écrire aussi régulièrement. 
> 
> Bonne lecture!
> 
> English translation under the name "Seeking Truth" / Traduction anglaise sous le nom "Seeking Truth"

Lara se tenait fébrilement dans le couloir de la clinique. Elle n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, et son seul repos eut lieu dans le métro. Elle reprit son souffle, puis ouvrit la porte. La lumière matinale lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle entendit l’électrocardiogramme à sa gauche, et vit Sam, allongée, le regard fixé au plafond. Lara s’installa à son chevet, et attendit une réaction qui ne vient jamais.

« Sam, commença-t-elle le souffle court. J’ai de bonnes nouvelles, je suis sur une piste. Une bonne piste. », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle avait cru entendre Sam soupirer. Lara s’enfonça dans son siège. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait passé les dernières semaines à travailler sans relâche pour aider Sam, mais celle-ci restait inerte en sa présence.

« Qu’est-ce que ça change ? Elle sera toujours là, répondit amèrement Sam. Et tu le sais autant que moi »

— Non, c’est du solide, j’ai trouvé des recherches inachevées dans les carnets de mon père, une histoire de prophète, commença Lara.

— Les recherches de ton père ? » Sam se tenait désormais sur son coude, le visage tourné vers Lara. « Ces mêmes recherches pour lesquelles il t’a délaissé ? Ces mêmes recherches dont tu me parlais à l’université, dont tu disais qu’elles n’avaient pas de sens ? C’est ça ta piste ? Ta solution miracle à tous mes problèmes ? Et au tiens, j’imagine ! » vociféra Sam. Elle se recoucha, la respiration saccadée.

Lara serra sa chaise de ses mains. Elle ne reconnaissait plus sa meilleure amie. La personne qui était devant elle était une étrangère.

« Sam, je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais quelles options on a ? Les médecins ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe, alors comment ils pourraient te soigner ? Je suis la seule à pouvoir t’aider ! Tu dois me faire confiance là-dessus ! s’écria Lara.

— Tu es la seule à pouvoir m’aider ? Nous y voilà, tu ne le vois pas ? Lara sauve son amie, Lara est une héroïne ! Tu ne l’es pas, tu es celle qui a causé tout ça ! C’est toi qui es venue me voir, me parler de l’émission annulée de Whitman, toi qui m’as poussée à convaincre mon oncle de tout financer ! Toi qui m’as conduite au Yamataï, tout droit vers Himiko ! C’est ta faute Lara ! Tu ne veux pas m’aider, tu veux apaiser ta conscience ! » hurla Sam.

Lara étouffa un sanglot. Elle savait que c’était sa faute. Elle ne faisait pas cela pour elle-même, mais pour sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi Sam ne voyait-elle pas à quel point Lara tenait à elle ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas retrouver leur complicité ?

Lara se leva. Elle ne pouvait pas rester, pas sans dire quelque chose qu’elle regrettera. Elle avait besoin d’air.

« Je repasserais la semaine prochaine, dit Lara. Repose-toi bien Sam »

Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa meilleure amie avant de quitter la pièce. Elle appuya son front contre la porte, mais le retira précipitamment, comme si elle s’était brûlée. Tout son corps lui disait qu’elle n’avait pas sa place ici, mais une part d’elle-même la persuada de se continuer. Elle sauverait Sam. Elle l’avait déjà fait, elle pouvait recommencer.

* * *

Lara rentra à Londres sous une pluie battante, et se dirigea vers son appartement. Trempée, elle regretta les feux de cheminées du manoir. Seulement, son oncle mettait tout en œuvre pour le lui retirer. Malgré l’aide d’Ana, Lara avait dû se résoudre à vivre quelque temps loin de son foyer. Elle chercha ses clés et leva les yeux vers son immeuble, quand une lumière attira son regard. Lara s’arrêta net, croyant avoir rêvé, mais la lumière repassa rapidement. Quelqu’un s’était introduit dans son appartement. _Les trinitaires, c’est forcément eux, qui d’autre ?_ pensa Lara, accélérant le pas.

Elle arriva sur son palier le plus silencieusement possible et entreprit d’ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement, la serrure vétuste mis du temps à obtempérer, et Lara entra dans son appartement. Elle tendit l’oreille l’eau de pluie qui coulait par la fenêtre ouverte, l’enregistrement de son père qui tournait dans le vide. Quelqu’un avait été là.

Elle ferma la fenêtre et s’assit sur son canapé, la tête entre ses mains. Les trinitaires surveillaient ses recherches, elle en était persuadée. Il fallait qu’elle soit plus prudente. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de tout perdre, alors que Sam était en jeu. 

Ana monta les escaliers et mis sa clé dans la serrure. Elle n’entendit pas les bruits étouffés de pas près de la porte, et cria lorsqu’elle vit Lara lever son piolet vers elle. Les deux femmes reculèrent, surprises par la présence de l’autre.

« Lara, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?» s’exclama l’aînée, encore sous le choc.

— Désolée, j’ai cru que c’était… Lara s’interrompit. Elle ne voulait pas qu’Ana s’inquiète trop. Désolée, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment finit-elle.

— Je sais, Lara. La blonde soupira en lui tendant un magazine. Ça ne va pas arranger les choses, mais tu dois savoir ce qui se dis à propos de toi ».

Lara le lui arracha des mains et parcouru la couverture. Une photo d’elle était imprimée au centre, accompagnée du titre « La folie est-elle héréditaire ? » Elle jeta le magazine au sol.

« La presse à scandales, ils doivent bien s’amuser avec moi, dit Lara. Elle fit signe à Ana de s’installer, tandis qu’elle reprit ses notes éparpillées sur son bureau.

— Tu as l’air agitée » demanda Ana. Tout va bien ?

— Je l’ai trouvé Ana, le tombeau du prophète.

— Oh Lara, commença l’aînée

— Attends, l’interrompit Lara, j’en suis sûre cette fois-ci. Il est en Syrie. Je pars demain. 

— En Syrie tu dis ? Mais c’est dangereux, tu t’en rends bien compte ? Et s’il t’arrivait quelque chose ? Tu as pensé à Sam ? 

— Bien sûr que j’y ai pensé ! Tu crois que je fais tout ça pour quoi ? Redorer le blason de mon père ? Ce n’est pas une découverte qui va le réhabiliter ! Il me faudra des années pour ça. La jeune femme posa les mains sur son bureau. Elle reprit plus doucement :

— C’est mon seul espoir, Ana. Peu importe ce qui se cache derrière le mythe du prophète, je suis persuadée que cela pourra aider Sam. Je dois y aller. 

— Mais enfin Lara ! Ce n’est pas un mythe qui va sauver Sam ! Elle est malade, c’est de médecins dont elle a besoin, pas de légendes ! s’écria Ana. Lara décela de l’hésitation dans ses paroles, mais elle n’avait pas le temps de s’y attarder.

— J’irais en Syrie. Je trouverai le tombeau et j’obtiendrais des réponses, peu importe ce qui se dressera sur mon chemin ». Sur ces mots, Lara retourna à ses recherches.

Ana quitta l’appartement plus tard dans la soirée. Les deux femmes n’avaient plus parlé du tombeau, mais la belle-mère de Lara la pris dans ses bras, autant pour lui souhaiter bonne chance que pour la retenir.

* * *

Sam se réveilla dans l’après-midi. Elle tourna la tête et vit la chaise vide à côté de son lit. La visite matinale lui revient en mémoire. Elle n’arrivait à comprendre comment elle avait pu dire ça à Lara. Elle aurait pu la remercier de tout ce qu’elle faisait, lui dire de se ménager, que tout ira bien. Pourtant, elle n’avait pas pu. Dernièrement, l’emprise d’Himiko devenait plus pesante, au point que Sam se retrouvait retranchée dans son esprit, incapable d’agir. Au début, cela arrivait la nuit, dans ses rêves. La reine lui murmurait à l’oreille, de plus en plus fort. Puis, elle se mit à rêver de son ancienne vie au Yamataï. Désormais, Sam avait des absences, des crises, elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. À son grand regret, la reine prenait le contrôle lors des visites de Lara.

Sam savait ce qu’Himiko préparait. La reine isolait la jeune fille pour mieux la contrôler. Personne ne la croyait, les médecins parlait de syndrome post-traumatique, mais ne comprenaient pas que le traumatisme n’avait jamais cessé, il était toujours là, en elle, grandissant.

Les murmures de la reine reprirent. Il fallait qu’elle arrête de les entendre. Sam hurla, le nom de Lara. Elle hurla encore et encore, se débattit contre Himiko quand une violente douleur lui traversa le crâne. Elle s’effondra sur son lit, inconsciente.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lara s’envola pour la Syrie. À l’aéroport, elle sort son téléphone :

« Jonah ? C’est Lara, je suis arrivée, comment vas Sam ? 

— Elle a eu une crise cette nuit, les médecins l’ont mises sous sédatifs, soupira son ami. Tu devrais être là Lara, elle a besoin de toi.

— Crois-moi, je suis plus utile ici. Écoute, je vais louer un véhicule et m’approcher du tombeau. J’ai besoin de savoir que tu vas rester avec Sam.

— Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, je ne comptais pas la laisser, souffla Jonah. Et, ma petite caille, fais attention à toi, d’accord ? C’est une zone de guerre, c’est du sérieux.

— Je te le promets Jonah », Lara raccrocha et chercha un moyen de se rendre à la frontière.

Deux heures plus tard, Lara était assise dans un véhicule tout terrain aux côtés d’un guide local, Haazim al-Daoud. Il devait la conduire au plus près de l’oasis sans éveiller les soupçons. le GPS de l’aventurière lui indiqua qu’ils n’étaient à moins d’un kilomètre de leur destination, mais elle ne vit rien d’autre que le désert. Le guide douta :

« Il n’y a rien ici, vous êtes sûre de continuer ? »

— Oui, ne vous arrêtez pas, répondit Lara. Elle agrippa le GPS et chercha des yeux des ruines, une faille rocheuse, n’importe quoi. Elle ne se contenterait pas d’un simple ravin, il lui fallait trouver le tombeau. »

Un hélicoptère passa au-dessus d’eux. Lara remarqua qu’il n’avait aucun symbole d’allégeance à une armée, et se tourna vers Haazim, qui regardait nerveusement dans les rétroviseurs.

« Vous avez en parlé, n’est-ce pas ? Je vous avais dit de rester discret ! s’exclama l’archéologue. L’hélicoptère passa à nouveau. Haazim se défendit :

— Ils m’ont donné de l’argent, beaucoup d’argent, ça ne se refuse pas ! Lara s’apprêtais à l’insulter quand l’hélicoptère ressurgit, et commença à tirer.

— Il faut qu’on les sème ! cria Lara

— Et comment vous comptez faire ça ? » répondit le guide.

Elle ne put répondre à sa question. Leurs agresseurs volaient désormais en face de la voiture, et Haazim reçut une balle en pleine tête. Désemparée, Lara s’empara du volant et tenta d’éviter les projectiles. Un coup de volant trop brusque fit basculer le véhicule. Elle se cogna la tête, et sa vision se troubla. Elle entendait les palmes de l’hélicoptère, comme étouffées par du coton. La vision des flammes s’échappant du moteur la fit réagir. Lara s’extirpa du véhicule, et le souffle de l’explosion la fit basculer le long d’une pente. L’aventurière tomba sur le sol, le souffle coupé par le choc.

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Lara se releva et observa son environnement. Elle était sur une corniche donnant sur ville isolée. L’air chaud lui brûlait les poumons, et ses égratignures lui déchiraient la peau. Elle sentit une masse visqueuse dans ses cheveux et compris qu’il s’agissait de son sang.

_Il faut que j’avance, je dois être tout près_ , pensa-t-elle. Il fallait qu’elle ait un objectif. Lara avait toujours fonctionné comme ça. Confrontée à des problèmes, elle se donnait toujours une tâche, une raison d’avancer. C’était comme ça qu’elle avait survécu à l’île, et ça serait comme ça qu’elle trouverait le tombeau.

L’archéologue évolua lentement le long de la paroi. Ses blessures, superficielles, la ralentissaient tout de même. Ses vertiges ne s’arrangeaient pas avec la chaleur, Lara dû s’arrêter à plusieurs reprises. Après une escalade laborieuse, elle arriva devant une évacuation d’eau. Le boyau qui sortait du mur était là depuis longtemps. Elle s’approcha et examina le métal.

« Une sortie d’eau, souffla Lara, mais pourquoi installer un système d’irrigation dans un tombeau ? À moins que… oui je crois avoir entendu Papa établir une théorie. »

Lara sorti un magnétophone de sa poche et chercha le bon enregistrement, qu’elle écouta aussitôt :

« Le prophète attira rapidement des foules entières, expliqua Richard, ses fidèles se réunissaient dans des maisons, des lieux publics… mais quand les trinitaires les poursuivirent, le prophète et ses fidèles s’établir dans une oasis, dissimulée aux yeux de tous. On raconte qu’ils y vécurent des années avant que les trinitaires les rattrapent et tuent le prophète. Ses fidèles édifièrent un tombeau au sein de leur refuge » _. C’est bien ça ! Je dois être sur la bonne piste_ , pensa Lara en s’engouffrant dans le passage.

L’eau lui arriva aux genoux. L’humidité et la moisissure la prirent au nez. L’aventurière progressa dans le boyau, jusqu’à arriver dans une grotte. Des fresques et inscriptions se trouvait à même la roche. Lara s’en rapprocha. Les inondations successives avaient abîmé les inscriptions, mais l’archéologue put déchiffrer un mot : « prophète ». un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle avait trouvé quelque chose de concret. Il ne s’agissait plus de théories désormais, mais de faits. Elle avait trouvé le prophète, son tombeau. Elle pourrait enfin sauver Sam.

Lara trouva un passage vers l’extérieur. Fébrile, elle arracha les pierres et sortit. Devant elle s’étendait le plus beau site archéologique qu’elle ait pu voir. Le tombeau, taillé à même la falaise, s’étirait à perte de vue, tout en colonnes et reliefs. Entre les ruines et Lara se trouvait un magnifique oasis à la végétation luxuriante.

L’espoir grandissait en elle. Confiante, l’archéologue commença à escalader une structure proche d’un aqueduc pour atteindre l’entrée. Quelques mécanismes activés plus tard, elle parvient à atteindre le sarcophage.

* * *

Au-dessus d'elle, Konstantin ordonna à ses hommes de piéger le tombeau. Rien ne devait en ressortir à part eux et l'artefact. Il se pencha et observa Lara ouvrir le cercueil. Curieusement, elle n'en sortit rien. Il fut surpris par son attitude. Elle semblait confuse. Konstantin s'en inquiéta, avant de changer d'avis. L'archéologue devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. C'était elle qui les avait menés ici. L’artefact était là.

Konstantin estima qu'il était temps de jouer franc-jeu. Il ordonna à ses hommes d'armer les explosifs, et entama sa descente. Il vit le couvercle se refermer rapidement. Bien. Elle était encore là. Konstantin n'était pas du genre à se dissimuler aux yeux de ses ennemis.

Deux de ses hommes descendirent avec lui. Il leur désigna le sarcophage :

« Ouvrez-le, dit-il. Avec précaution, on ne sait pas quels dangers il renferme », ajouta-t-il, se préparant à l’inévitable confrontation.

Les soldats reculèrent quand l’aventurière sortit et la mirent en joue.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, l'arme dégainée. Konstantin fit signe à ses hommes de baisser les leurs.

— Inutile de nous dissimuler plus longtemps, répondit-il, vous savez qui nous sommes, depuis longtemps.

— L'ordre de la trinité, lâcha Lara, vous ne vous arrêtez jamais.

— La famille Croft non plus à ce que je vois. Venons-en au but : où est l’artefact ?

Le sang de Lara ne fit qu'un tour. Un artefact. La source de miracles du prophète. Lara renforça sa prise sur son pistolet. Cet homme en savait plus qu’elle. Il fallait équilibrer le rapport de forces.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas le prendre, bluffa-t-elle.

Konstantin s'en voulut aussitôt. Le visage de l'aventurière avait trahi son ignorance. Il venait de lui donner un indice capital. Il avait reçu l'ordre de la laisser vivre, mais il considérait une autre option.

— Ne jouez pas à l'idiote avec moi, dit-il, s'approchant d'elle.

Lara recula, forcée d'abaisser son arme. Elle ne gagnerait pas ce combat, elle tenta donc une autre approche.

— Le cercueil est vide, et je n'ai rien pris. Ce que vous cherchez n'est plus là, répondit-elle.

Konstantin soupira. Il n’obtiendra rien d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le haut conseil tenait tant à ce qu'elle reste en vie. Il ne voyait qu'une jeune fille essayant de marcher dans les pas de son père.

Il porta sa main à sa ceinture quand il se rendit compte que le détonateur n'était plus là. Il vit Lara l’actionner et s'abriter dans le sarcophage. _Elle est folle_ , pensa-t-il. _Elle va tous nous tuer !_

Il s'empara de la corde et s'échappa en hélicoptère. Le visage déterminé de Lara lui revient en mémoire. Elle n'avait pas hésité à détruire le tombeau. La sous-estimer était une erreur. Elle serait une adversaire plus coriace qu'il ne le pensait. Peu importe. Il atteindrait son but et sauverait celle qu'il aimait le plus.


	2. Une piste dans la neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture!

Konstantin n’avait plus aucune piste. Il se massa les tempes, tentant de faire fuir une migraine. Il avait consacré sa vie à la recherche de l’artefact, tout sacrifié pour les trinitaires, et cela pour rien. Croft avait tout détruit en quelques secondes. Il se passa de l’eau froide sur le visage et releva la tête, son reflet lui faisant face. Il était un soldat, il était l’élu pour cette mission. Il n’y avait plus de temps pour le doute. Il lui fallait agir.

Il avait été informé que Croft poursuivait les recherches de son père, elle allait forcément trouver quelque chose. Il donna l’ordre à un de ses plus fidèle soldat d’espionner l’archéologue et de la tuer au moment propice. Les trinitaires ne laisseront pas un autre Croft se mettre en travers de leurs objectifs.

**…**

Kennard Montez pénétra dans le manoir à la nuit tombée. La bâtisse était dans un piteux état, les grincements et les trous béants du toit lui permettent de s’introduire sans être vu. Croft vit seule dans ce manoir immense, la tâche ne serait pas aisée, mais Konstantin lui faisait confiance. Le soldat inspecta l’aile est, la moins délabrée et trouva l’archéologue en train de dormir dans une des chambres.

Avec précaution, il entra dans le bureau et s’installa derrière l’ordinateur. Il était protégé par un mot de passe, mais rien d’insurmontable. Après quelques minutes, Montez étouffa un juron. Croft n’avait pas beaucoup de notes sur son ordinateur, rien que les trinitaires ne sachent déjà. Elle devait travailler sur papier, ce qui n’arrangea pas le soldat. Le sol du bureau était jonché de feuilles, et des notes recouvraient les murs. Chercher dans tout cela lui prendrait du temps qu’il n’avait pas.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à verrouiller l’ordinateur, il vit une alerte sur l’écran. Croft avait reçu un mail d’un prénommé Jonah, l’avertissant qu’il viendrait le lendemain comme convenu. Montez sourit. Elle avait dû trouver quelque chose et voulait en parler à son ami. Le soldat se leva et partit, déterminé à revenir. Il n’aurait qu’à les écouter et les éliminer une fois qu’il aurait ce dont il a besoin.

**․․․**

Lara tenait la main de Sam. Elle regardait le visage apaisé de son amie, endormie. Le sommeil semblait être le seul moment de repos pour Sam, mais Lara se doutait qu’Himiko était toujours là.

« Il s’est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps, Sam. Je suis allée en Syrie, j’ai trouvé le tombeau, mais il n’y avait pas de corps. Et puis Atlas, mon oncle, a tenté de me retirer le manoir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me hait à ce point. Il détestait mon père, à cause de choix de ma mère. Lara se redressa sur sa chaise. J’ai retrouvé ma mère, Sam ! Papa l’avait enterrée dans la crypte familiale. Elle m’a laissé une lettre. Elle disait à quel point elle était fière de moi, de ce que je suis devenue. J’espère que je ne l’ai pas déçue. Tu sais que je n’aimais plus aller au manoir après tout ce qui s’est passé. Je l’ai toujours vu comme un lieu froid, sans âme, surtout quand Ana est partie pour la dépendance. Mais avec tout ça, la manière dont Atlas a voulu me l’enlever, je me rends compte à quel point je suis fière d’être une Croft. »

Lara s’interrompit. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude de parler à quelqu’un sans attendre de réponse. Elle se pinça les lèvres et reprit :

« Je vais demander à Jonah de venir avec moi cette fois-ci. Il a été un si bon ami ces derniers temps. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent comprendre ce que j’ai, ce qu’on a vécu. Il est à tellement à l’écoute des autres, c’est agréable. J’aimerais vraiment qu’il vienne. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas s’il va accepter de prendre autant de risque. Il a envie d’une vie rangée, au calme. On verra bien. »

Lors de son bref séjour en Syrie, l’aventurière avait observé des symboles dans le tombeau. Elle ne s’y était pas particulièrement intéressé, mais ces croix lui étaient familières. Lorsque son oncle l’avait contrainte à quitter définitivement le manoir, Lara avait remué ciel et terre pour trouver le testament de son père.

Heureusement, elle trouva également le symbole du tombeau. En retraçant les recherches effectuées par Richard, Lara pris connaissance de la source divine. Un artéfact mystérieux capable, selon la légende, de délivrer de tout mal celui qui la possède.

Après avoir vu Himiko renaître, Lara était prête à accepter l’impossible. Elle pensait même que la source pourrait être liée à la reine japonaise, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Elle verrait cela plus tard. Sa priorité était de ramener la source à Sam.

**․․․**

Jonah arriva au manoir plus tôt que prévu. Lara lui avait laissé un message deux jours avant, à propos d’un artefact, d’un groupe, de Sam. Il n’avait pas vraiment saisi, mais il s’inquiétait pour elle. Il espérait qu’elle ne se soit pas obsédée par les travaux de son père, mais il n’était pas naïf pour autant.

Lara l’accueillit et le pris dans ses bras. Elle le tira par la manche et emmena dans son bureau.

« Lara, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Tu sais le tombeau que je cherchais en Syrie, commença-t-elle. Jonah leva les yeux au ciel. Lara était bien repartie dans une de ses obsessions. Son voyage « touristique » n’avait pas pu la calmer »

— Quoi, le tombeau ? Je croyais qu’il était vide ?

— Oui, mais il y avait un symbole, le même que dans les carnets de mon père, le symbole de Kitej ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Caché dans le couloir des domestiques, Kennard Montez tendit l’oreille.

— Kitej ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Une cité perdue dans la toundra ! L’Atlantide de Russie ! Tout est lié, Jonah ! Le prophète a survécu aux trinitaires, et il y a emmené ses fidèles ! Mais ce n’est pas tout : il avait un artefact avec lui, ce que cherchais mon père, la source divine. Les trinitaires la veulent eux aussi !

Le soldat sourit et prépara son couteau. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

— Tout comme toi, mais pourquoi tu veux la trouver ?

Lara le regarda, bouche bée.

— Pourquoi ? Mais pour Sam ! Ça la guérira, j’en suis persuadée. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

— Lara, arrête un peu ! Tu t’entends parler ? Elle a besoin de toi et tu t’en vas à l’autre bout du monde ? Sois une véritable amie et reste avec elle!

— Tu ne comprends pas. Je dois y aller, je dois essayer. Si tu ne veux pas venir, j’irais seule. »

Lara lui tourna le dos et empila des papiers sur son bureau. Jonah quitta la pièce à regret. Il détestait ces moments où Lara ne pensait qu’à une chose. Elle oubliait tout le reste, ce qui importait vraiment.

Elle renversa les objets sur son bureau. La lampe se cassa sur le sol, plongeant Lara dans le noir. Ces dernières semaines avait été éprouvantes, et elle se sentait si seule. Elle compris pourquoi son père était si à cran avant sa mort. Il était isolé, incompris.

Montez attendit que Jonah passe devant l’ouverture avant de sortir. Il se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle ne l’entendit pas entrer, et il leva son couteau, prêt à frapper. La lampe brisée clignota et Lara aperçut une ombre. Elle se retourna à temps pour parer l’attaque du soldat. Il essaya de l’étrangler, mais il reçut un coup sur la tête. Derrière lui se tenait Jonah, un chandelier à la main.

Compromis, Montez pris le carnet de Richard et s’enfuit par la fenêtre. Une fois hors de portée, il s’arrêta et pesta contre sa négligence. Il aurait dû tuer l’homme dans le couloir avant d’entrer dans le bureau. Il avait l’information, mais Konstantin ne serait pas heureux d’apprendre que Croft est toujours vivante.

**…**

Le vent glacial lui fouettait le visage. Lara se releva et observa la montagne. _La vue est magnifique d’ici_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait aimé avoir plus de temps, profiter de l’ascension avec Jonah, voir une aurore boréale. Sans compter la Syrie, Lara faisait sa première expédition archéologique, à l’instar de son père des années auparavant.

Elle était heureuse de partager cela avec son ami, maintenant qu’il avait changé d’avis, mais la tournure des évènements lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Les trinitaires étaient sur ses talons. L’enjeu état trop important. Lara détestait cette course contre la montre, cela lui ôtait une partie du plaisir. _Est-ce qu’un jour je pourrais explorer des ruines sans constamment surveiller mes arrières ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

L’ascension fut difficile. La tempête les rattrapait, des coulées de neige menaçaient de tout faire s’effondrer. Ils devaient marcher le long d’une crête, l’un derrière l’autre. Le tonnerre grondait autour d’eux. Lara avança avec prudence, la neige se dérobant sous ses pieds.

Alors qu’elle pensait que le plus dur était passé, un éclair la fit sursauter et elle perdit l’équilibre. Elle glissa le long de la glace et s’appuya de toutes ses forces sur son piolet, qui se planta dans la glace. Lara entendit Jonah l’appeler. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir sa corde. Armée de son deuxième piolet, elle remonta laborieusement la pente et rejoignit son ami. Ce dernier la regardait d’un air alarmé et l’enjoignit à plus de prudence.

Lara et Jonah s’arrêtèrent quelques instant dans un passage abrité. Elle examina les coordonnées approximatives que lui avait donné un guide de la vallée. Il disait avoir vu des ruines dans les hauteurs, lors de ces excursions. Il était âgé, et avait hésité sur l’emplacement. Lara, cependant, sentait qu’il avait dit la vérité. Tout son être lui disait qu’elle était proche. Son instinct ne l’avait jamais trompée.

Elle sortit le bracelet de sa mère et le tritura, pensive. Amélia était décédée dans une montagne similaire à celle-ci. Le vent souffla à l’extérieur, les éléments rappelant à Lara le danger de son ascension. _J’y arriverais. Je survivrais._

Ils sortirent de la grotte et s’arrêtèrent aussitôt. Il n’y avait plus de chemin praticable à pied, ils devraient escalader la paroi glacée. Jonah prépara le matériel et s’accrocha à Lara qui démarra son ascension.

Lara se hissa péniblement au sommet de la montagne. Ses bras étaient endoloris par l’effort. Elle s’était dépêchée d’atteindre le sommet et ses poignets tiraient à cause des piolets. La neige jusqu’aux genoux, elle se hâte d’aller fixer une corde pour Jonah.

En attendant que ce dernier monte, elle regarda l’horizon et ne put retenir un rire. Elle voyait des ruines, de style byzantin. Le vieux guide avait bel et bien raison. La cité perdue n’était pas loin. Exaltée, Lara appela Jonah, mais le vent avala ses paroles. La tempête se rapprochait plus vite que prévu. Lara se rapprocha du bord en espérant que Jonah ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre.

Jonah de nouveau à ses côtés, l’aventurière repris son ascension. Elle fronça des sourcils en regardant le ciel. Ces nuages noirs n’étaient pas là il y a quelques instants. Le temps jouait contre eux. Déterminée, elle enfonça ses crampons dans la glace et gravit la pente.

Elle tourna le dos à la montagne pour tendre la main à Jonah, mais ce dernier ne la pris pas. Horrifié, il désigne du doigt la montagne. Lara écarquilla les yeux. Une avalanche se dirigeait droit vers eux. Jonah la poussa vers un vieux chemin de montagne tandis qu’il partit dans la direction opposée. Trop paniquée pour réfléchir, Lara courut le plus vite possible, mais la neige était plus rapide qu’elle et Lara fut emportée par la force de l’avalanche.

**…**

Le froid entourait Lara. Rien d’autre que le froid. Elle ne voyait pas où elle était, et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Elle se fit violence et utilisa ses dernières forces pour sortir de la neige. L’air lui gela les poumons. Elle jeta un œil autour d’elle. Elle avait descendu le flanc de la montagne et atterri dans une forêt. Lara tâta ses poches. Elle avait quelques rations, des bâtons lumineux et sa radio. Elle chercha une fréquence de secours, celle de Jonah mais elle n’entendit rien.

Elle était seule désormais, et elle allait devoir survivre, une fois de plus. Elle avança dans la neige épaisse, les jambes cotonneuses. Elle ne vit pas la descente et tomba à la renverse. La neige s’infiltra dans sa veste, la faisant frissonner. Lara arriva à un ancien campement, probablement utilisé par des explorateurs ou des chasseurs. Les hurlements des loups lui firent pencher pour cette dernière option.

L’aventurière fit un feu et utilisa le reste de bois pour se fabriquer un arc de fortune. Elle n’était pas la bienvenue dans la nature hostile, sans compter les trinitaires. Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient, et ses piolets ne suffiraient pas pour se défendre.

Une fois reposée, Lara fit ce qu’elle maîtrisait le mieux, explorer. Maintenant qu’elle avait repris des forces, la forêt lui sembla moins menaçante. Elle trouva des ruines mongoles, ainsi que des traces du passage d’une armée, quelques siècles auparavant. D’après les recherches de Lara sur la cité perdue, Kitej avait presque été envahie par les Mongols. Si elle suit les traces de l’armée, elle devrait trouver la cité, en espérant que les trinitaires n’aient pas la même idée.

Lara alluma le feu pour la nuit. Elle chassa un lapin et le mangea, pour économiser ses maigres rations. Elle se réchauffa les mains et prépara d’autres flèches. La radio grésilla et la jeune femme s’en empara aussitôt. elle l’avait réglé sur le canal que Jonah devait utiliser, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Une voix masculine inconnue s’échappa de la radio :

« Konstantin, êtes-vous parvenu au point de chute ?

— Oui, j’ai installé le centre de commandement dans le vieux complexe soviétique. On dirait qu’ils ont trouvé des artefacts liés à la cité perdue, on va creuser dans ce sens.

— Des problèmes à signaler ?

— Les éclaireurs rapportent une présence ennemie, des natifs. Ils sont en sous-effectifs par rapport à nous et leur armement est dérisoire. Rien qui devrait nous inquiéter.

— Bien. Les trinitaires ont foi en vous, Konstantin. Ne nous décevez pas. Terminé. »

Lara soupira. Les trinitaires étaient déjà là, installés et en nombre. Trouver la cité perdue ne serait pas si facile. Elle finit ses flèches en réfléchissant à un plan d’action. Konstantin, probablement l’homme qu’elle a croisé en Syrie, a parlé d’un complexe soviétique. Lara pourrait s’y rendre et y trouver des informations. Seule, elle devrait pouvoir passer entre les mailles du filets. Avec un plan échafaudé, Lara se coucha, confiante.

La radio la réveilla vers le milieu de la nuit. Des soldats s’apprêtaient à ratisser une forêt, suivant la piste de deux natifs, un homme et une femme. Lara réalisa qu’ils parlaient de l’endroit où elle était et se leva en vitesse, éteignit le feu de camp et s’en alla. Elle utilisa les arbres et parvient à trouver le groupe de soldats en amont de son camp. Elle s’aperçut que la fumée était encore visible et espéra qu’ils ne la chercheraient pas.

Lara les surveilla quand un mouvement sur sa droite attira son regard. Une femme rousse et un homme plus âgé qu’elle se dirigeaient vers le soldats, arcs à la main. L’homme avança en bandant son arc mais au moment où il s’apprêtait à tirer, il marcha sur une branche. La craquement fit se retourner les soldats qui ouvrirent le feu. Les deux natifs partirent en courant hors du champ de vision de Lara, suivis par le soldats.

Les coups de feu qui s’en suivirent ne lui dirent rien qui vaille et l’aventurière entreprit d’éliminer les mercenaires restants dans la forêt. après avoir fouillé tous les corps, Lara chercha la native, sans succès. Elle se prépara à affronter l’ours, et traversa la grotte de glace.

**…**

Lara ressortit frigorifiée de l’eau glacée. La grotte de l’ours était immense, elle avait dû nager sur une bonne distance. Elle se réchauffa le torse avec ses bras, mais ses dents claquaient sans s’arrêter. Lara repris sa route et déboucha de l’autre côté.

Alors qu’elle avançait, un frisson lui parcouru l’échine. Une flèche perça la neige à ses pieds et Lara se retourna aussitôt. Un jeune femme rousse la visait de son arc, prête à tirer. L’aventurière la reconnue, elle était poursuivie par des soldats dans la forêt. Si cette femme était l’ennemie des trinitaires, Lara pourrait la convaincre de s’entraider. En voyant l’attitude méfiante de la rousse, l’archéologue se dit qu’elle devra faire ses preuves.

« Je ne suis pas contre toi, s’exclama Lara.

— Peut-être, mais tu es là pour la même raison qu’eux.

Ses yeux perçants fixaient Lara tandis qu’elle raffermissait sa prise sur son arc. Lara ne sut quoi répondre. Elle battit en retraite :

— Je sais que des soldats te poursuivaient dans la forêt, dit-elle, étudiant le visage de la jeune femme. Ils ont essayé de me tuer moi aussi.

La femme abaissa son arc en réponse. Lara étudia sa tenue. Elle comportait des détails byzantins. La rousse avait parlé des trinitaires comme des envahisseurs ; se pouvait-il qu’elle fasse partie des descendants du peuple du prophète ? _Les ruines de la cité perdue ne doivent pas être loin_ , estima Lara, _je dois y arriver avant Konstantin, cette femme pourrait peut-être m’aider_.

— Ces envahisseurs, quand sont-ils arrivés ? demanda Lara. Elle avait besoin de savoir l’avance des trinitaires sur elle.

— Il y a moins du semaine, mais d’autres arriveront, répondit la jeune femme, méfiante. Mes hommes et moi nous chargerons d’eux. Elle mit à nouveau Lara en joue. Et de tous ceux qui s’opposeront à nous․

— Je ne suis pas contre toi, répéta Lara, ne trouvant pas d’autre arguments. Après tout, elle cherchait aussi la source divine, et cette jeune femme ne l’aiderais pas si facilement. Je ne suis pas avec eux non plus․

— Nous verrons cela, répondit la rousse. Une explosion se fit entendre, provenant du complexe soviétique. Lara, distraite par le bruit, ne vit pas l’inconnue partir, non sans jauger l’aventurière du regard.

**…**

Lara descendit dans le complexe soviétique. Depuis son point de vue, elle avait prévu de passer par une ancien bâtiment avant d’atteindre le centre de commandement. Lara avança précautionneusement et élimina les soldats qu’elle croisa.

Elle s’arrêta un instant quand un hélicoptère passa au-dessus d’elle pour atterrir un peu plus loin. Lara épia les conversations des mercenaires. Ils étaient agités depuis l’explosion, et voir l’hélicoptère ne les rassuraient pas. L’un d’entre eux évoqua un prisonnier qui pourrait détenir des informations, ce qui éveilla l’intérêt de Lara. Konstantin allait vouloir l’interroger, et il ne sera pas patient. Lara décida de changer ses plans et d’aller au goulag.

Lara parvient dans un entrepôt qui grouillait de gardes. Elle se cacha et se concentra. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être repéré. L’effet de surprise était son seul atour. Avant qu’elle n’ait pu réagir, la porte métallique s’ouvrit. Konstantin entra avec des soldats d’élite. Il pris à parti un mercenaire.

« Toi, dit-il. Tu étais en charge de la mission, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répondit le soldat avec hésitation. Mais je vous assure qu’on a fait ce qu’on a pu !

— Ce n’était pas assez. Konstantin pris le visage du mercenaire entre ses mains. Tu devais faire plus, te surpasser. A quoi me sert-tu, sinon ? »

Il ne put répondre autrement que par des hurlements. Konstantin lui enfonçait les pouces dans les yeux, le visage stoïque. Lara assista désemparée au spectacle sordide. Elle avait envie de vomir. Certains mercenaires détournèrent le regard, mais les soldats d’élites regardaient leur chef, captivés. Konstantin lâcha le mercenaire et se tourna vers les autres hommes.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. obéissez et vous serez récompensés au-delà de vos espérances »․ Il quitta la pièce, toujours suivis de ses fidèle soldats.

Lara fut parcourue d’un frisson. Cet homme était un fanatique. _Qu’a-t-il promis aux mercenaires ? La source divine ?_ pensa-t-elle. Si elle tombait entre ses mains, il pourrait faire ce qu’il voulait. Lara ne pouvait s’y résoudre.

Lara arriva près de son point d’entrée du goulag. Elle s’approcha de la base de la tour radio, et élimina les trois mercenaires présents. Elle alla s’assoir près du camp improvisé quand un bruit provenant de la petite construction attira son attention. _Il y a quelqu’un là-dedans_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec son piolet et braqua son révolver sur l’unique personne présente dans la pièce. L’homme, habillé comme les mercenaires qu’elle avait tués, leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ne tire pas, je ne pas contre toi »

 _Je disais la même chose, moi aussi_ , pensa Lara, se rappelant l’étrange rencontre un peu plus tôt. Maintenant qu’elle se trouvait de l’autre côté de la conversation, elle comprit la méfiance de la jeune femme à son égard. Lara le jaugea du regard. Il n’avait pas l’air armé, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

« Que fais-tu avec eux, alors ?

— Je ne suis qu’un technicien, pas un mercenaire ! Je travaille pour les trinitaires depuis plusieurs années, mais je faisais juste de la maintenance. Mais ici, j’ai vu leur vrai visage, la manière dont ils parlent, c’est une secte, ils sont fous, je ne peux pas rester… j’ai besoin de ton aide.

Lara hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, pas maintenant, elle était si près du goulag. Elle décida de gagner du temps, l’homme en face d’elle n’ayant pas l’air agressif.

— Que veux-tu ? 

L’homme désigna d’un geste le matériel sur les tables.

— J’ai volé du matos, expliqua-t-il. Je comptais me servir de cet équipement pour m’enfuir du complexe, mais c’est trop dangereux ». Ces épaules s’affaissèrent. Ils sont partout, et je ne suis pas un soldat. Mais je pense pouvoir soudoyer un gars pour me faire sortir. Il me faudrait une monnaie d’échange. Tout ce que tu peux trouver me va, et ce matériel est à toi »

Lara considéra son offre. Ce n’était pas avec son maigre arsenal qu’elle parviendrait à trouver la source divine avant les trinitaires. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire totalement confiance, mais suffisamment pour un peu de matériel. Elle lui tendit une poignée de pièces et obtenu un crochet en échange. Après tout, elle allait devoir crocheter quelques serrure pour infiltrer le goulag.

**…**

Lara emprunta la tyrolienne et atterri près d’une chapelle. Elle s’en approcha prudemment et jeta un œil à l’intérieur. Konstantin se tenait dos à elle. Soudain, la voix mystérieuse que Lara avait entendu dans la forêt s’échappa par la radio :

« Konstantin, au rapport. Avez-vous réglé le problème des natifs ?

— Mes hommes ont rencontré des difficultés imprévues, répondit l’intéressé. Les natifs ont brouillé nos communications et tendus des pièges près du complexe. Mes hommes sont encore dispersés.

— Vous m’aviez affirmé avoir la situation en main, répondit froidement l’homme, je pensais que vous seriez capable de contenir une résistance de la part de « paysans », si j’en croit les rapports de vos éclaireurs.

— Ce ne sont que des contretemps, un des mercenaires n’était pas à la hauteur de nos ambitions, rétorqua Konstantin. Il a servi d’exemple. Mes hommes sont plus motivés que jamais. ~~~~

— J’attends mieux de vous. Je devrais peut-être vous envoyer des renforts. En cas où la situation échappe à votre contrôle.

— Hors de question ! répliqua vivement Konstantin.

— Pardon ?

— Je veux dire, ce ne sera pas la peine, commandant. J’ai tous les moyens nécessaires ici. Les installations des Soviétiques nous ont permis de prendre de l’avance. Leurs informations sur la région sont prometteuses.

— Le conseil s’impatiente, répondit l’homme. Et moi aussi. Vous cherchez l’artefact depuis trop longtemps sans résultats. Tâchez de mener cette mission à terme. Terminé.

Konstantin coupa la radio et la posa.

— Connard prétentieux », souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

 _Intéressant_ , pensa Lara. _Konstantin est surveillé, il obéit aux ordres de quelqu’un d’autre. Ça n’a pas l’air de lui plaire. Qu’est-ce qu’il cache aux trinitaires ?_

Lara attendit qu’il soit sorti de la chapelle pour passer par la fenêtre. Elle s’approcha de la table improvisée. Elle vu une carte de la région, avec les emplacements stratégiques du complexe, mais rien en rapport avec la vallée dont il parlait. _La carte doit être ailleurs_. Elle trouva des rapports, des ordres, mais rien qui ne puissent l’aider dans ses recherches.

Konstantin avait beau être arrivé avant elle, il n’a pas encore trouvé l’emplacement de la cité perdue. Lara avait encore une chance de le devancer. Il fallait qu’elle trouve ce prisonnier, qu’elle apprenne ce qu’il sait. Alors que Lara s’apprêtait à sortir, la porte de la chapelle s’ouvrit à la volée. Konstantin et deux soldats l’encerclèrent.

« Je savais que vous arriveriez en Sibérie, mais je ne vous croyais pas suffisamment stupide pour vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, dit-il d’un air narquois.

— Vous me surestimez alors ? Dois-je me sentir flattée ? rétorqua-t-elle.

— Cela suffit. »

Il fit un signe de tête à un de ses soldats. Lara se retourna dans sa direction quand la vision d’une crosse de fusil lui obscurcit l’esprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'ai voulu écrire un chapitre plus long que le premier. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop redondant vu que je reste assez proche du jeu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!


End file.
